Romeo & Juliet masterpieces never die
by Jennyloveskandy
Summary: Ok, so it's a oneshot about two of my fave couples in history hehe. I hope you enjoy! x
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! So, sorry that i wrote this oneshot instead of updating one of my other stories, but i woke up this morning and had this idea in my head so i just had to write it down. I really hope you enjoy it at least a little bit but it's quite, um, unusual for me to write something like this but as i said i had to write it down to make peace with it lol. this oneshot if for _4everkandy_ because she was so nice and read it for me cuz i wasnt sure if i should post it or not. thanks x33_**

**_tell me what you think !! xxxxx_**

**_Jen_**

-

Who hasn't heard of them?

The story of how they fell in love during their best time of life: Their hearts were young, their souls clean and their mind only occupied with each other.

Who hasn't heard of the story of the two people, the two only people you could be sure of they were meant to be, who died for their love?

Who hasn't followed the tragedy of their lives, the tragedy of the course destiny had decided to take?

I never understood what the big, incredibly talented and history-writing author and amazing man had felt when he wrote those lines down, never understood why he chose the words he chose, until I saw _them_ together. I suddenly understood faster than I wanted.

They had felt for each other the way they did way longer than these few months. They had probably never not felt that way, they just hadn't admitted it to themselves or the blindfold their families and friends had pulled over their eyes to "protect" them from getting hurt had done its job very well.

Until they met for the very first time and the sparkles in their hearts and the butterflies in their stomachs released the famous "click".

Oh, and it did click.

They had tried to hide it, tried to deny it- though not for long, because they knew they had hopelessly fallen.

For each other.

Although they would never be able to live the life they both wanted, they were happy with the rare moments they got together. They knew they would never be allowed, never be able to tell anyone about the love they shared because both weren't as free as they needed and desired to be, but they would live the moment, live together- It would be their little secret.

The couples' shared vocabulary was different and it makes me smile to think about it, but it had the same passion and unconditional love written between the lines. You just needed to try harder to read and find it.

"I love you"

It was probably the only thing that stayed the way it was over the decades.

But those three most powerful words were enough to say everything two people who would die for each other needed to express their feelings.

"Je t'aime"

"Te quiero"

"Ti amo"

"Ich liebe Dich"

It didn't matter which language the lovers really spoke back then or which language they were able to speak now- the meaning of those precious words could leave every sense of logic behind and survive any fence or obstacle.

It was the passion a sincere lover had in his voice when he spoke those few syllables that made it impossible for their one true love to not understand them.

-

Now, as he thought about it again, their story seemed even more dramatic and heartbreaking to himself. Maybe because he had loved his woman as much as _he_ had loved_ his_ and maybe because their love was meant to fail as much as their love had.

_Their_ families were enemies; _their_ friends had fought each other.

Their families lived too far away, their friends supported them, but she wasn't fourteen anymore and he was not as free as he had been before they met.

How ironic was it?

How heartbreakingly ironic was it that two people would fall in love who really shouldn't, who really couldn't and whose love was failing before they even realised it was there?

It wasn't fair and it hadn't been fair back then, but who cared?

_They_ were found dead next to each other and everything the people saw, were their beloved on the ground, next to the enemy.

Nobody even tried to see how her hand was still tightly clasped in his, nobody tried to understand what happened, nobody could feel the love they had held for each other until death tore them apart in the room.

All they felt was the coldness of the stonewalls around them. All they smelled was the odor of death that was sticking to their lifeless bodies. All they saw were their beloved's dead body next to the enemy. They didn't understand the way they didn't understand when they found out that this wasn't just a daydream, a phase, a mood swing but true love their children shared.

But who cared in the end? They were dead and they didn't need to attempt to understand what they felt for each other anymore. It was too late. For their beloved.

Now when he flipped through the rest of the pages and looked at the beautiful brunette who had fallen asleep against his shoulder, he thought of how ironic it was that his gorgeous girl had asked him to read that very story to her on that very day.

The day he had to make this final decision.

Was it worth to fight for love if that love is meant to fail?

Or is it better to give up a love that is just meant to be?

Did it make sense? Was it fair?

He didn't know. And the drama he had read to his daughter hadn't helped him.

Why did she ask him to read it to her now? He had never done it before and she was almost old enough to not need her dad to read stories to her anymore- so why now? Why today when he needed to make a, THE, decision that could change so many lives.

Some lives wanted to be changed, some wanted to stay exactly the way they were.

Was it a sign? A warning of what his, hers, their families' and friends' future could look like?

Or was it supposed to remind him of what true love was worth no matter what the world threw at it?

He hadn't known if to cry or laugh at the pure irony when his baby had asked him to read it to her after she had found him sitting alone in the living room after her mother had gone to bed. He had tried to hide the tears that had started to fill his eyes the moment he came back from work and knew he had to make the most difficult decision of his life, but his baby hadn't needed any excuses or fake smiles to see whatever was bothering him didn't want to be discussed. So she had disappeared in her room for a few seconds before she had come back to sit on the sofa next to him, the book in her hand.

"Daddy? Would you read it to me? I can't sleep," she had said but secretly he knew it was a good excuse for cuddling him happy again. He had thought it was adorable and agreed before his eyes fixed on the clearly printed, black letters of the book's title.

He kissed her forehead as he watched her lying next to him.

Her innocent, soft snores filled the room the same way _hers_ always did after they made the sweetest love. Her brown long hair tickled his arm every now and then as she was leaning against him- the same way _hers_ always did when he buried his head in the back of her neck and smelled the scent of her shampoo in her long blonde curls.

When they first started seeing each other, he had felt happier than ever before. Now that he had to make the final decision, he felt pressured by her and he hated her for it and for being like…her. But mostly he hated himself for loving her so much when he was supposed to love his daughter's mother.

Dramatic Irony, he whispered sadly to himself as he stroked his daughter's hair. When they lay together on the couch, it was the first time he noticed how much his baby had grown over the years and deep down he felt guilty for realising it so late.

She wasn't a baby anymore, his baby, yes, but not for everyone else. She had grown to be a beautiful, bright girl who followed her dreams- and he had helped raising her. How could it not make him the proudest man alive?

Still, there was so much to consider, so much to think about. They were still so young, well young enough to make an impulsive decision you would regret later. As much as he had argued with his mother every time she had said, "You are a kid. You don't know what you want", he knew how true the statement was now.

Sometimes he wished that he could see his whole future spread out on the table for him so he could see where certain decisions would lead him. The worst thing he could think of was destroying his daughter's life by taking her mother or her father away just because he gave another hopeless marriage a try.

Rebecca. Oh, how much the had loved her when their relationship was fresh and carefree- oh, how often he had thought he loved her that much when their relationship was new.

They were happy together, enjoyed their days together at Berkeley and she was the friend he needed after he left everything safe he knew behind in New York. She was his saviour, his rescue. She gave him the reassurance he needed and he loved her for it.

They'd reached the peak of their relationship, were happier than ever, when she discovered that she was pregnant- with his child.

At that point, it was impossible for him to even entertain the thought of leaving he woman he loved, the woman who was carrying his child. He was raised differently, knew better, than to leave her.

But now that he thought about it, it was one of those stupid, impulsive decisions only a child could make- and he was still a child as he was back then.

He hadn't regretted it after he held his angel in his arms for the very first time. Even his relationship with Rebecca survived the many obstacles on their way together but after one year, it had started to change between them- not because they didn't get to spend enough time together, because their sex life had become boring or because they had an affair- the classic reasons for an unhappy relationship- it was because he hadn't felt like her boyfriend anymore, not like anything apart from their perfect little girl connected them anymore and it was the classic reason that counted more than all the others together. Now when he was thinking back to these days, he thought of how stupid he was. How childish he had behaved. If he had promised Rebecca his support for the baby but had told her to give him some time to think, he would have made another decision, he knew that.

Everything got worse when he walked along campus one day, lost in his thoughts.

_He had just finished studying for his last few exams when he made his way outside to get home, ha, home- he wished he didn't need to call the small apartment in Berkeley, he and his girlfriend could barely afford their home. _

_It was already quite late and he felt a little bit guilty when he realised he wouldn't get to kiss his daughter good-night- It was then when he stopped in his tracks. For god's sake, he was a college student, one of the brightest in his year, he was a daydreamer, a young, not so bad-looking man, walking about on campus, he was 22, how much had he grown up within 4 years? It wasn't fair that he had to think about things like teaching his daughter the important things she had to know to be ready to live her own life later when he was still learning himself!_

_He couldn't remember the last time he had read a magazine or when the last time was he had talked to his buddies about anything but Rebecca or the baby. He knew he couldn't blame her or them but he was twenty-two and felt like forty- at least._

_His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden feel of shooting pain all over his legs and he felt a hot liquid burning its way through his jeans. He dropped his books and cried out in pain before he realised what had caused it._

"_OHMYGODIAMSOSORRY, IALMOSTFELLANDMYCOFFEE…ISITHOT?"_

_Sandy heard a female voice ramble her apology. And he thought he was the only one who could make several words sound like one._

"_Well it's not cold" he joked after the pain had stopped and he found his voice back. _

"_I am sorry" he heard again, this time with a slight bit of relief swaying in her words._

_He looked down at his books and had just kneeled down to pick them up, when the girl did the same, trying to make the situation better by helping him._

_He was surprised and looked directly into her eyes. He had never been speechless in his entire life before, not even when his 18-year-old girlfriend had told him she was pregnant with his child, but now that he looked into these enticing ocean-blue eyes that mirrored his own, he couldn't even bring himself to say "thanks"._

_The girl looked back at him, she had seemed a little bit distracted for a moment herself, before she smiled warmly at him and picked two of his book up before standing up._

_He hurried with picking up the others before he stood back up himself, still being mesmerised by her beautiful, sparkling eyes._

"_If you are wondering about this" the girl said suddenly and motioned to the mask that covered half of her face- he hadn't even noticed she was wearing one! "It's for a party"._

_He studied her half-covered face for a few moments thinking she had probably noticed how he was staring at her for so long when she thought he was looking at her mask._

"_Oh, okay, cool" he said quickly, pretending that the mask and not her gorgeous eyes had caught his attention earlier._

"_I'm Kirsten, by the way, and I'm sorry for ruining your trousers and your books and probably your shirt too. OH, and your shoes. Wow I should really stop talking shouldn't I?" she said nervously and he could hear that she had definitely grown up in California- such a cute accent, or maybe her accent wasn't that strong but his was? Unfortunately her sweet voice had distracted him so much that he had failed to pay attention to what exactly she said, so he simply said "Yeah, me too" hoping it was an appropriate answer._

_The girl in front of him looked confused for a moment before she started giggling- the most perfect giggle he had ever heard probably: It was so innocent and cheeky at the same time and he loved it._

"_OH, interesting, I didn't know Kirsten was a name for a guy as well. Well, you learn new things every day" she said cheekily and Sandy chuckled: So his answer had not been appropriate!_

"_Um…no sorry, I'm Sandy" he corrected himself and wanted to hold out his hand when he realised both their hands were still full with his books._

"_Sandy? Are you joking? It's as much of a guy-name as Kirsten is," she said thinking the boy was teasing her._

_Sandy's jaw dropped and his eyebrows went to the sky "HEY! It is my name" he said and had to chuckle. It was the first time someone didn't believe he was called Sandy!_

"_Really? Wow, I guess you do learn new things every day" she said cheekily and joined in his giggles._

"_Well it's actually short for Sandford" he said wondering why he had felt the need to explain himself._

"_Thank god" she sighed exaggerating "and I was wondering how I should explain to you that your mother thought she had a girl when she named you without hurting your feelings" she joked and Sandy was once again speechless. How did this girl do that? He didn't even know her and she had, once again, knocked him down._

_He was still thinking of a good way to answer her when he watched her looking at her watch._

"_Oh god, I should really hurry. I'd say "or I'll be late" but I'm already and always late so umm… sorry, S-A-N-D-Y but I should really, well, go to that party thing" she said motioning again to the classic mask that covered half of her face._

_Sandy nodded, catching himself being, in fact, disappointed._

"_DOYOUWANNACOMETOO" she asked so fast that the sentence sounded again like one single word._

_Sandy smiled to himself before he looked down at his clothes- Coffee everywhere._

"_Umm…"_

"_Don't worry about the clothes. We can go to your dorm so you can change first you know and you don't really need a mask, it's just the dress code for the girls- and well you could be my…date?" she said and Sandy felt like the happiest guy on earth when he realised that he couldn't go. There was no dorm and he couldn't be anyone's date. He lived in a tiny apartment with a woman who didn't love him and he didn't love anymore but who he had a child with. _

"_Kirsten I'd really love to come but…"_

"_No it's fine, if you have other plans—that's…that's fine" she said but he could tell how disappointed she was- her little accident had led to a really nice, innocent flirt- something he had missed for so long._

_Kirsten gave the books back to Sandy and apologised for ruining his clothes again. She was just about to turn to leave when he called her name. She turned back around to face him._

"_How am I supposed to find you again when I don't know what you look like underneath your mask?" he asked and Kirsten smiled "Maybe I'll just find you" she said, turning back around._

"_Kirsten". He didn't need to say anything else._

_She turned towards him, lifted her mask for a few seconds and smiled at him through her eyes and her lips and the sight that met Sandy's eyes was so much more than what he had expected- she was utterly beautiful, perfect to be exact._

_Kirsten had slowly begun to walk away, she walked backwards, to finally leave when Sandy did something he really didn't plan._

"_I'm sorry. Maybe we can… I don't know… get a cup of coffee tomorrow or something," he shouted to make sure she heard him before he could stop himself- what was he doing? Why was he doing what he was doing?_

"_Yeah, sure" she said and her face lit up under the golden mask. God, he didn't need to see her whole face to be reminded of how gorgeous she was- a typical Californian beauty plus so much more than that._

**The next day.**

He paced up and down the room in his suit not knowing what to do. She had changed his life but so had his daughter and he had responsibilities, needed and wanted to protect her from getting hurt. Why was this so difficult? His heart was supposed to know what to do.

He had made his decision, he knew how much he'd hurt one of the most important people in his life, but he had to do what his heart told him. And it finally gave him the answer he needed.

-

As Sandy was slowly walking up the few steps towards the altar, he thought of how she'd walk these exact steps only minutes later. He looked around for a while until he saw her sitting lonely in the third row- he had always claimed it was the best one because the pastor couldn't tell if you were singing along with the other guests but you were close enough to see everything perfectly.

He sat down next to her and took her hand without a second thought, telling her silently what he had decided in his head.

She didn't even know what issues he had to solve inside his body but she smiled up at him and he smiled back, kissing her cheek gently.

Sandy Cohen had to make the right decision. He was young but had grown up so much within the last four years that he knew better than to make an unreasonable decision like he had done when he told Rebecca he'd marry her one day.

_It was Juliet who killed herself by swallowing the potion that wasn't even poisoned. She killed herself because her lover Romeo found her lifeless body and drank his own, real toxic potion without knowing that his beloved was still alive. She killed herself because her one love had killed himself because he thought she was dead and because he was dead and she couldn't live without him, she killed herself as well by plunging the dagger into her innocent, warm flesh._

Sandy Cohen knew he had killed himself by watching her marry James Cooper as well. He died inside as he watched her hurt expression when she walked up to the altar, Caleb's arm linked with hers, as she realised he was there to watch the ceremony, not to stop it.

He was dying inside because she was and he couldn't live without her.

When she said the words "I do", her voice laced with pain, it was like the final thrust Juliet's hand took before the knife slipped from her grasp.

-

Sandy Cohen opened the newspaper the next day and tried to ignore the tears that dampened the page he was reading as he tried to read the blurry becoming letters.

_The wedding announcement for Mr. and Mrs. James Cooper's wedding was right next to the advertisement for the new "Romeo & Juliet" theatre piece._

It was bittersweet irony, wasn't it?

-

**Thanks for reading. So, what did you think? mwah x**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been one day since she said the words „I do"

_What is the most famous love-story you've ever heard of? What is one of the saddest ends you've ever thought about?_

It had been one day since she said the words „I do".

She was now a married woman. She, Kirsten Nich…Cooper was married.

Everything worked the way it was planned. Her family was there, her dad had kissed her cheek at the end of the altar, giving her away forever, Jimmy had looked, well, the best he could in the expensive suit he had most certainly picked with Caleb, her mother sat proudly in the first row- nobody fell, everyone cried. The perfect fairytale wedding if you don't count that the bride was in love with another man who simply watched the ceremony and left after he shook hands with her newly found husband and kissed her cheek- like he was nobody, not a relative, not even a special friend. Just a nobody who couldn't resist the urge to watch the wedding of two kids of the two most powerful families in California.

It was ridiculous. And it hurt so bad.

Kirsten was snapped out of her thoughts when her "husband"- god would she ever get used to calling him her "husband"?- passed her, kissed her head and waved good-bye. He was gone. Probably had a lot of work to do with her dad in his precious, precious company.

She still couldn't quite believe that this was supposed to be here life, that she had turned out to be just like her mother. She married a rich man she doesn't love, who put work before his wife and family, she loved a man she shouldn't love, she thought about drinking herself to sleep before she even had her wedding-night.

"Oh mum" she whispered softly to herself, her voice breaking before the last letter had left her mouth. Kirsten wiped the tear off her cheek, wondering what her mother would've told her if she knew what was bothering Kirsten before she married James Cooper.

She would've told me to follow my heart and my heart screams _Sandford Cohen_ louder than I thought it could.

Of course she knew it would and of course she knew what her mother would have told her if she had known but she couldn't bring herself to make the "first" move. She wanted him to realise that she was "the one" for him, that he couldn't stand to watch her marrying, kissing another man. She wanted him to fall apart without her. She wanted him to _die_ without having her in his life. She wanted him to see that he could never be happy without her.

She just wanted him to love her the way she loved him.

Kirsten Cooper knew it was ridiculous but she felt like Rose DeWitt Bukater, being on the sinking Titanic. She always told herself it was probably because she had felt like her mother after she got married and her name was "Rose", but she knew it was actually because she felt lost after the preacher called them "a married couple in front of god's eyes".

Rose and Jack, a beautiful couple. Two people who were meant to be together.

And yes she had been feeling like Rose the beautiful, young and unhappy girl who was supposed to marry the rich guy her parents loved.

Oh there were some parallels indeed.

Jack of course, her lover, was nothing like Sandy. He was a poor thief who died for his love.

Sandy on the other side wasn't the richest man she'd ever met, was most certainly not a criminal and he was a liar not a hero. Because if he loved her the way he always told her when they were together, he couldn't have survived watching her marrying Jimmy.

Rose Dewitt Bukater and Jack Dawson had met coincidently. They thought they had found the love of their life together not knowing that their life together would be shorter than the fashion-week in Paris.

Kirsten Nichol and Sandford Cohen had met on campus, coincidently as well. They had thought they had found their other half as well and now they were apart just like Jack and Rose were torn apart.

The single worst part of the story in Kirsten's eyes was that Rose and Jack hadn't the chance of a life together because Jack died for her and Kirsten and Sandy were still alive, not together but alive. What was worse?

Kirsten however smiled when another thought, actually a memory, entered her clouded mind.

The first time they made love.

Of course they hadn't had a coach but since they lived in the 20th century, it was similar.

A car.

Not the most romantic place for something like that to happen but at least it could be compared to the famous Titanic-story.

_She felt his full lips gently touching her neck and shoulder. She giggled softly when he slipped the strap of her dress from her shoulder to give him better access to her warm skin._

_When he pressed her closer, her doubts disappeared- oh yes he wanted her just like she wanted him._

_Her hands ran quickly through his thick black hair, loving how it felt between her slim fingers. Sandy's hand slipped under the hem of her skirt and she let him know how much she enjoyed the way he was touching her._

_In fact, she was in heaven and she had forgotten everything else around them._

_She gasped when something dug into her hip that was most certainly not an appreciated body part of Sandy- the seatbelt._

_Chuckling quietly, Sandy moved it away and waited until she had a comfortable position before he pressed back on top of her angelic body._

_They hadn't planned to make love that night, especially not after Sandy had told her about his fiancée and his child, but when they looked at each other, only the stars watching them, they felt like two magnets who wanted to be connected, no matter what._

_Now when they lay in the backseat of Kirsten's mail truck, nothing but their warm skin between them, the world stood still and it only started spinning again, when Kirsten and Sandy fell asleep naked in each others arms, the way they were meant to be._

The smile on Kirsten's face was gone.

It was weird that she immediately felt connected to Kate Winslet's emotional character Rose seen as they had a lot in common but lived in two complete different time periods and had different lives. Their lovers were two of the most different people you could think of (in a certain way) and Sandy was still alive – he was dead for her, not in her life and part of her world anymore, but he was still breathing.

She didn't sleep well that night. Kirsten was supposed to be happy – nobody forced her to marry Jimmy. She could've waited for Sandy, she could have given him more time, she could have told Jimmy that she was in love and that she was definitely not in love with him.

Why didn't she do any of these things if Sandy was the man she loved?

Maybe Sandy had thought along these same lines and had asked himself why she was ready to marry another man if she loved him so much?

Another set of tears prickled down her gorgeous face when she felt the bed dip- Jimmy had obviously gotten home. She hoped he would believe that she was already asleep.

Yesterday she had told him she was tired and wanted to be in the right mood to "make love" to him for the first time after years. He had believed her, well, she believed he had to accept her answer.

When Kirsten was a young girl, still a Nichol, and thought about her wedding-night, she dreamed about a beautiful night that was only filled with love. The reality couldn't have looked any more different. Another dream had turned into cold air instead of finally coming true.

She closed her eyes when he draped an arm over her waist and pulled her closer to him.

When she was sure he was tight asleep, she lifted her hand and touched her heart, feeling her throat so incredibly tight. She knew from now on, she couldn't cry anymore and would have to live with that pain in her heart for the rest of her life.

After two minutes of not being able to breathe, she swallowed and let a few tears, that she couldn't stop, slip from her eyelids. She needed to talk to Sandy if he didn't want to talk to her.

-

The phone rang two times before she hung up. No she couldn't just call him. What if Rebecca or worse his daughter answered the phone? What if he would hang up before she could finish saying her name.

"I'll go get your magazine, honey. I'll be back soon." she told Jimmy, knowing he couldn't resist her offer.

If he didn't work with her father he was busy reading one of those stupid economic-magazines. His life was enviable.

She closed the door behind her and took a deep breath. She had to do this, she had to find out what was going on in his head.

She probably just had to scream at him for ripping her heart out of her body.

-

Three knocks. She prayed that Rebecca didn't have a day off and that Sandy was at home.

But if she was the least bit lucky everything would be like it was supposed to: Tuesday. Rebecca was at work, Lili was at school and Sandy would be at home waiting for his first class to start. They would have at least an hour to talk.

Kirsten was disappointed when nobody answered. Maybe he was out because he had already forgotten about her, had gone on with his life.

She turned around, sighing but before she could put one feet in front of the other to leave the little house, the door swung open and she turned around.

To be met by a little brunette who looked at her with big blue eyes.

Oh god.

"Hi" the little girl said and Kirsten felt like she had to faint.

"Uhm…h…hey" she answered feeling incredibly stupid and guilty for surprising his little, innocent daughter at home. What was she supposed to say?

"Are you the pretty girl from the paper? The girl who married Mr.Looper?" Lili interrupted her thoughts and actually made her smile.

"Yeah I am I guess. Is..um…is you daddy home by any chance?" Kirsten asked knowing that it wasn't fair to talk to his child like this after everything that happened.

Lili shook her head and pointed her small finger inside the apartment "Daddy's out. My Nana's looking after me. She thinks daddy's kaput".

"Kaput?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Yepppp. Means he is sad" she told the older woman and looked a little sad herself.

"Oh, did he, um, did he say why he's sad?" Kirsten asked because…well she didn't know why. Maybe she needed to hear that Sandy Cohen could not just _go on_ with his Kirsten-less life.

Lili shook her pretty head again.

"The Nana says that daddy lost his Juliet. Do you know Juliet, because I only know Romeo's Juliet" she told Kirsten and her hand went immediately to her heart, feeling that all familiar pain again.

Was it possible, could it be possible, that Sandy had thought about them, too? That he had found his own familiar story to their lives? That he felt like Romeo who thought he lost his love and… killed himself?

"No, sorry, I have to go. Thanks sweetie" she said when she realised where Sandy had gone.

She turned away from the little girl and ran as fast as she could to the spot where she knew Sandy as, oh god, hopefully not doing what she thought he was.

She didn't bother to get her car, it was close enough.

-

The first thing Kirsten saw was a mass of black hair facing her.

Her gaze dropped from the back of his head, down to his broad shoulders and scanned his familiar body before approaching his figure.

She was shaking when she saw he was.

"Kirsten stay away" he said quietly but loud enough for her to hear, loud enough to surprise her.

"Sandy…what, what on earth are you doing?" she asked and asked herself how she had gotten in this kind of situation.

An hour earlier she wanted to scream at him for leaving her, for letting her marry someone she didn't love, not even like.

Now she stood a few metres behind him, trying not to scream at him for standing so close to the end of the cliff.

"Remember when we were here for the very first time?" he asked, not answering her questions and not waiting for her to answer. Of course she remembered.

"Remember how we stood here under the stars and had our first kiss?" he asked, again not waiting for her continue.

"I felt like a child, maybe I was and am a child. It was like my first kiss even if it was supposed to feel so wrong. It felt more…right than everything else I had ever done before".

Kirsten stepped quickly forward when Sandy took a step towards the end of the cliff.

"Sandy" she gasped but he wouldn't listen. He looked like he was in his own world.

"That night, you became my Juliet. I fell in love with you but secretly I knew that we wouldn't get a happy end. Not if I thought about he _circumstances_" he said bitterly and Kirsten didn't try to stop the river of tears flowing down her porcelain cheeks.

"Don't do this" she whispered and it caused Sandy to turn around, staring at her with so much sadness that it broke her heart all over again.

"Do what? Kill myself? I am already dead" he said and stepped backwards, turning back to watch the rising sun.

Kirsten didn't say anything else, afraid that he would take those final two small steps and do something she couldn't watch, couldn't survive.

Instead she took some steps until she stood directly behind him. Sandy hadn't noticed her presence or if he did, he didn't move or say anything.

She slipped her arms around her middle and felt his stomach rise in surprise before it dropped back to it's normal place.

"You are not dead. You can't be dead. Think about the good things in life, think about Lili" she whispered in his ear and felt his chest vibrate with sobs.

"How could you do this to me?" he whimpered and released a painful breath that he had been holding in for one day now.

Kirsten dropped her head so her forehead rested on his shoulder. She didn't have an answer.

"Sandy, I… We… You know that I love you, we just…"

"Don't say it"

She tightened her grip around him because she was afraid he would leave her and because she was afraid he would do something really stupid.

"That's the end, right?" he whispered after he calmed his breathing a little bit.

"There is not future for us together".

"Sandy don't think like that…"

"What am I supposed to think?"

Kirsten felt desperate. What was she supposed to do? She knew he was right, but this couldn't be a solution.

She needed to give him something to cling on to.

"Close your eyes and trust me. Do you trust me?" she whispered so quietly that she thought she had just imagined saying it. Their Titanic wasn't ready to sink.

Sandy smiled so lightly at her words that nobody but him knew it was on his lips.

He closed his eyes and leaned back into her.

Kirsten took both his hands in hers and stretched them out to either side of them, just like Jack did to Rose.

They both felt the soft wind on their faces, their hair flying around their faces.

"I never saw us like Romeo and Juliet you know" Kirsten whispered in his ear before kissing it gently.

Sandy turned his head slightly, having missed the warmth and comfort she offered him.

"No?" he asked slowly starting to forget the world around them and which great pain his heart had been feeling.

"No. It was more like Rose and Jack, you know the Titanic. Because you know what kind of positive person I am" she said jokingly and got her desired reaction: Sandy chuckled lightly. How she had missed him. God, how crazy had they been to think that they could live a life without each other?

They slowly dropped their hands, wrapping them around Sandy's body.

The shivering had stopped.

"Shall we… I don't know, go somewhere else, talk or…not talk?" Sandy asked her as the world once again stood still for them. They weren't Rose and Jack or Romeo and Juliet, they were Sandy and Kirsten.

Kirsten didn't answer and turned his head with the help of one of her now-freed hand to kiss his lips gently.

Sandy turned around in her arms and four blue eyes met. Their two halves had refound the other.

She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Some stories were meant to end in a certain way. There were happy ends and there were dramas.

Sandy threw his hands in the air and screamed "I am the king of the world" as loud as his lungs would carry the message. Kirsten giggled, remembering how much she had loved that certain Titanic-scene when she was a little girl.

She stopped however abruptly when she had to watch Sandy losing balance because of his great gesture.

Kirsten _Nichol _watched in pure shock how the love of her life stumbled backwards and fell unstopped from the cliff they had had their first kiss at. His scream would forever echo through her head.

Gasping for breath she stepped right to the end of the cliff, looking down and seeing her beloved's dead body.

Maybe Jack and Sandy had more in common than she had thought and maybe she had more in common with Juliet than she had realised.

She knew she'd always see herself as Kirsten _Cohen _just like Rose always called herself "Dawson" after her love's death. She knew there wasn't a life without Sandy, not even if she tried as heard as she could and followed her dreams- he was her dream, her world, her life.

There were so many parallels between those three couples, she was aware of that, but their story wasn't a second Romeo and Juliet- drama or the second episode of the Jack and Rose-tragedy. This was a story of an undying, unconditional love that would last longer than a life. This was a story about Sandy and Kirsten _Cohen._

She wasn't Juliet and Sandy wasn't Jack.

Kirsten's eyes were empty, her body didn't show any sign of emotion.

She whispered "I love you" and waited until the wind had carried her words away before she closed her eyes and let herself fall.

_Do you still think the same?_

-

**Okay guys! This turned out to be really dramatic but I really wanted to end this story that way- Kirsten and sandy, a life apart? Ha I don't know if to laugh or cry. I know it's depressing but if you like it anyway or at least think it's okay or have good reasons to think it's the worst thing you've ever read, leave a review for me, please.**

**Thank you xxx**

**Jen**


End file.
